


Vanish in Steam

by barbex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, F/F, Steampunk, Vaginal Fingering, arcane magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: Secrecy, a gentlewoman thief, has a job to do -- steal a magical artefact. But as luck would have it, her sexy nemesis Detective Regina Merk is there too and she is also good at her job. What happens when the two of them are forced into close proximity?
Relationships: Detective/Phantom Thief with a crush on her, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	Vanish in Steam

**Author's Note:**

> I have come to love these two ladies so much! I hope you like them too, comicArtistA.
> 
> Thanks go to T for beta reading and gushing over the story for my confidence.

* * *

The hall is grand as it is tacky and that's saying something. Its octagon shape takes up all of the front of the building, the ceiling rising high up to an octagon glass window, with balconies and open stairs winding up on every wall. Tiny steam-powered brass boats float on clouds of arcane fog, illuminating the hall with hundreds of lights. Every brass doorknob is polished within a tack of its life, no surface is left unadorned by lights and glittering cloth with metal threads woven into the fabric. 

Secrecy, as she likes to call herself, currently in her getup of 'Lady rich-nobility-from-a-far-away-land-that-everyone-is-too-embarrassed-to-ask-about', is thankful for the shimmering grey veil in front of her eyes. All the lights and reflections threaten to cause her a headache and she has no time for that right now. 

She strides through the hall like she owns it, her soft, near silent boots the only outward concession to the job she is here for. Her voluminous dress hides a light shirt and short black trousers, with all her gear and tools attached. It looks just like the other fluttering dresses all around her, but for her it's an extra layer and combined with the blonde wig, she's starting to feel like she's being cooked alive.

She fans herself with a simple black fan, nothing too flashy that would draw attention to herself. The room is hot, the steam pipes at the walls adding to the heat from hundreds of people. Every man and woman around her wears as light and as little clothing as possible and they all fan themselves with fabulous, glittering fans. Some women look like they mean to faint very prettily soon. Secrecy can respect that — you use the tools available to you to get what you want and if that means to have your dress fall wide open as you drape yourself over the lap of a fashionable man or woman, why not?

She herself has no intention to spend much time in this glittering furnace of a hall, her whole getup is just her entry card to get into the building for the mayor's yearly Solstice celebration. Her interest lies at the back, in a separate wing that is hopefully less crowded and less hot. 

Gliding through the crowd, narrowly avoiding getting smacked in the face with a fan several times, she makes her way to the back of the hall. A waiter hands her a glass of sparkling stuff, it smells of sugar and something that's probably unhealthy. She pretends to drink, holding the glass to her lips under the veil and looks at the people around her. Crowds like these develop a pattern after while, a certain way of how people mingle, groups orbiting around each other like moons around planets.

She swims with the current, letting the laughter and meaningless small talk carry her to the back of the hall, to the door leading to the rest of the building. She's almost there, she smiles, she dazzles, until the doorhandle presses into her back. Just as she is about to press is down, she sees her.

 _Her._

Why does it have to be her? Why not Laartens? Too stupid to find his trousers in the dark Laartens. Or Kellinger? Always chasing the next wobbling bosom instead of paying attention. But no, it has to be Regina Merk, wickedly smart, always observant and meticulous in her work and on top of that — so damn beautiful. 

She is still easily identifiable as a detective but she looks amazing. Her uniform vest is cut like a corset, accentuating her strong shoulders. She doesn't have the kind of wobbling bosom that would interest her colleagues but it's just the firm kind that Secrecy likes. She also can't quite tear her eyes away from those strong legs in fashionable half trousers, caressed by a shimming robe of light green, almost see-through fabric, contrasting spectacularly with her bronze skin. Her tools and truncheon are clearly visible — unlike Secrecy, she doesn't have to hide her worktools. 

Detective Merk slowly turns around, as if she feels she's being watched. Secrecy curses under her breath, opens the door behind her back and slips through, closing it carefully again. 

"Stupid," she curses quietly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" The detective probably at least saw the door open, if she didn't see Secrecy herself. She should have slipped out the moment she noticed the detective, not waste precious time by staring at her. 

The hallway is long and dark and blessedly cool. The gaslights are turned down low and the ever present hissing of steam in pipes is just a low background noise. Secrecy waits for her eyes to adjust and carefully steps forward, making as little noise as she can. She can hear somewhere further away the distinct stomp of metal boots on the floor, too regular to be human. Disturbing but not surprising that the mayor has robotic guards, but nothing that'll be a problem for her. 

Secrecy tiptoes to the next door and opens it carefully. She's relieved to find that the map she had memorized had been accurate, the door opens to a room full of work coats and boots for the garden staff. She sheds her cover clothes and the wig and stuffs it all behind a pair of muddy boots. Smoothing her vest down, she lets out a sigh of relief, finally she feels like a person again. 

Back in the hallway, she keeps near the walls, where the floor boards are less likely to make noise. The stomping of the metal guards is nearer now but she still isn't worried. Steam robots look impressive and may scare away simple thieves but their visual range is limited and their audio processing is laughable. All she has to do is keep still in some unlit corner and they won't notice her. 

Which she does right now because one of the metal guards is coming too close. A decorative chest of drawers gives her enough of a shadow to crouch in and wait for the hissing and clanging machine to walk past. The floor boards vibrate under its heavy steps and steam hisses from its joints. The fire in its middle section casts a golden glow in front of it, illuminating the hall. Secrecy waits and then times her steps with the noise from the guard to sneak around the drawer chest and into the dark.

She has to hide from two more guard robots, until she reaches the stairs and hurries up to the next level. Her heart beats a bit faster, she's so close now. Just a short sprint through this hallway and then the third door on the right will lead her to the egg. A Focus Gnarl, the Alchemist had called it but on the image he showed her, it definitely looked like an egg.

The door is locked but that doesn't stop her of course. The mayor must be very sure of the effectiveness of his robots because the lock opens easily. Secrecy slips inside, keeping at the wall next to the door until she's sure that nobody is in the room. An oil lantern sits on a side table and she lights it with a little arcane lighter. 

Holding the lantern up, Secrecy examines the room and whistles sharply. The room is filled with display cabinets, each holding objects that practically hum with arcane energy. More objects than any mayor should have. Her eyes are drawn to a twin set of daggers, elegant, beautiful things, with blue glowing blades. With quick steps she's at the glass case, prying the lock open, when her gaze falls on the case next to it. 

"Hello there," she whispers. There, in a nest of red velvet, lies the egg. She turns to that case and quickly opens it, taking the thing out of it. It feels warm to the touch and glows faintly yellow. Up close it doesn't quite look like an egg anymore, more like one of those tree parasites that grow in bark.

"Found what you're looking for?"

Secrecy almost drops the egg at the voice coming from the door. The door she didn't lock.

_Stupid._

She turns around slowly, still holding the egg in her hands. The detective leans against the doorframe as if she's just relaxing, not even holding her truncheon in her hand.

"Detective Merk," Secrecy says slowly, "I didn't know you like going to parties like this."

A lazy smile spreads on the detective's face. "Only if the company is promising, Lady Secrecy."

Secrecy nearly swallows her own tongue. When did Detective Merk become so smooth? She plasters on a fake smile, trying to glance behind the detective to see how many people she would have to deal with. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave soon."

Detective Merk pushes herself away from the doorframe and slowly walks over to Secrecy. "I figured as much."

Nobody follows her in and the hallway is way too quiet under the normal hiss from the pipes. Secrecy cants her head. "You didn't come here alone, did you?"

A frown flashes over Merk's face. "I have my men downstairs in the hall."

"But not here?" Secrecy smiles for real now. "You can't really expect me to just politely wait here with you for them to catch up, can you?"

Something changes in Merk's expression, a dash of insecurity reddening her cheeks. The way the blush makes her look adorable is nearly too much to handle for Secrecy. 

"I ask you," Merk says, lowering her voice, "I implore you to leave the Gnarl here. Please." 

The change in Merk's voice has Secrecy swallow hard. Her throat feels dry like sand. "Why?" she manages to ask.

Detective Merk steps closer. "I assume the Alchemist asked you to retrieve the artifact?"

Secrecy can only nod. If she would stretch out her arm, she could touch her.

"The artifact is too powerful. In the wrong hands, it would be a weapon that could kill every living being in this city. The Alchemist can not be allowed to have it. Frankly, not even the mayor should have it. But here I can at least keep an eye on it and an arcane specialist will put it in a containment field. It can never leave this room and —" 

A crash from somewhere in the building has them both perk up. Several people scream and then fall silent. Secrecy slips the egg into a pocket of her vest and strains her ears. Not a single sound from the party can be heard. 

Secrecy holds up her hand to stop the detective from making any noise and tiptoes over to the door. Peeking through the gap, she sees a robot guard at the stairs turn around with an alarm sound and then explode into a million pieces. A figure with a breathing mask comes up behind it, barely visible through the flames and smoke. She pulls the door closed and frantically looks around the room for a place to hide.

"What's going on?" Detective Merk keeps her voice blessedly low but Secrecy still gestures to her to keep quiet.

She waits for Merk to come to her side before she whispers, "Someone is coming here, probably for the same thing. They just exploded a robot, wear breathing masks, and I can't hear anybody from the party." She pulls out a small oxygen bottle from the bag at her hip and attaches a tube and a mask to it and takes a breath from it. She hands it over to Merk and waits for her to take a breath. "I assume a sleeping gas or something like that, otherwise, someone would make noise."

Merk grabs her hand and pulls her over to the side of the room, taking turns in breathing from the oxygen bottle. Set in the wall are two hidden doors, perfectly blending into the gaudy wallpaper. The doors open to a closet, fabric and clothes on hangers, that look suspiciously like alchemist robes. They slip in, pressing themselves into the back and pull the doors closed, just as the door to the room flies open and three people with breathing masks step in. 

Someone turns on the light in the room, framing the doors as narrow, bright lines but inside, it's completely dark. There's not much room, Secrecy has to press her chest against Merk's back. Part of her has never been happier, another part of her wants to sink into the floor all the way down to the arcane lava and never return. They share the oxygen mask over Merk's shoulder, taking turns until the bottle is empty. 

Outside of the closet doors, people search through the displays, breaking glass and kicking over cases.

Merk turns her head to speak, her lips almost brushing Secrecy's cheeks. "You think it's safe to breathe now?"

Secrecy tries to find some coherent thought in her brain, besides the constant scream of _'touch her touch her touch her'_ that bangs around in her head. The scent of Merk's hair fills her nose, she can feel the muscles move in her shoulders against her chest and it all is driving her insane. "I guess we'll find out," she rasps, leaning a fraction more towards her.

Merk takes a sharp breath, turning her head a bit. If Secrecy leans closer, just half a tack, she can kiss her. 

Which she does. Secrecy has never been one to think things over much before acting. She presses her lips against Merk's, gently pushing forward, opens her mouth invitingly and dips her tongue against her soft lips. Merk is frozen, her eyes wide.

_Maybe not such a good idea._

Secrecy moves back, her lips leaving Merk's. Obviously she overestimated the attraction, or rather, her own stupid crush on the fabulous detective made her see things that weren't there — 

Merk twists her upper body and catches Secrecy's lips, sucking her lower lip in and then dipping her tongue forward. Secrecy instantly leans back into the kiss, wrapping her arms tight around Merk and when their tongues touch, an electric shiver rushes through her.

There's not enough room in the closet for Merk to turn around in Secrecy's arms without making the coat hangers clatter and she wouldn't dare to change anything about their position anyway because this? This is magical. Amazing. A dream that could shatter if she changes one bit about it.

Merk kisses her, passionately, demanding. Like she's thirsty and Secrecy is all she can drink from. Secrecy's head swims, her life hangs on Merk's lips and her knees go weak. She sways, her back bumping against the side of the closet and they both freeze. 

On the other side of the hidden doors, people still search noisily through boxes and display cases and when nobody comes near their hiding place, they both slowly let out a breath. Their lips are still touching, just barely, their breaths mingling in each others mouths. Neither of them moves.

Secrecy waits a beat and then another and then slides her hands over Merk's waist. She waits for a reaction and then strokes over Merk's stomach until she finds the rim of her trousers. With another breath she slides her hand under the fabric, just a tack, and waits.

_This is probably a stupid idea._

For a while, nothing happens. Outside of the closet, people still seem to destroy the room. Secrecy slides her hand further in, into her underwear, until she can feel the wet heat of Merk's vulva at her fingertips. 

_Definitely a stupid idea._

"Say no," she whispers, her lips still touching Merk's lips.

Merk turns her face away, looking forward so that Secrecy can't see her expression anymore. "What?" Merk whispers.

Secrecy leans against Merk's neck, letting her breath flow over the skin there. "Say no and I'll stop." 

"No."

"Alright." Secrecy slides her hand back up and moves away from Merk's enticing neck.

"No," Merk says, barely audible. "I don't want you to stop."

A force pulls Secrecy back, her chest pressing against Merk's back, her lips resting on Merk's neck and she kisses a soft trail up that elegant curve. Her fingers slide back under the rim of Merk's trousers and she dips into her wet heat with a fingertip. "You'll have to be quiet," she whispers, her lips brushing over Merk's skin.

Merk sucks in a breath, her hand flying to her mouth to quiet any sounds. Secrecy kisses her neck again and at the same time, picks up her natural moisture and draws her finger up to her clit. She spreads the wetness in several circles around the hood, moves back down to pick up more and then strokes two finger slowly upwards. When she touches Merk's clit directly, she can feel her body tense and a breath hisses out beneath her own fingers on her mouth. 

"Quiet," Secrecy mumbles against Merk's neck and she sets her teeth on the tense tendon. She tightens the hold of her other arm and bites a bit into Merk's neck as she rubs rhythmically over her clit. She can feel it swell under her fingertips and softens her touch. Merk starts shaking, Secrecy can tell that she's close, and she bites down harder, as if she could hold her still with her teeth. 

A violent shudder goes through Merk's body as she comes and Secrecy can feel her clit pulse under her finger. It's the most incredible thing and how she wishes she could just throw the detective to the floor and kiss and lick and fuck her like there's no tomorrow.

Footsteps come closer to their hiding place, and they both go still. People seem to leave the room, footsteps getting quieter as they leave into the hallway. They wait, standing frozen. Secrecy still has her hand in Merk's trousers and she slowly moves it up to her stomach. She can't help herself, she tightens her arms around Merk's waist, pulling her closer to her body. Soon, this incredible moment will end, it has to end, but for just a bit, she wants to stay like this.

It's been quiet outside of the doors for several breaths now and Secrecy lets her arms drop. She keeps her cheek a bit longer on Merk's shoulder, breathing in her scent. Merk turns slowly and looks into Secrecy's eyes. She comes closer, her eyes dropping to Secrecy's lips and her tongue dips out to lick her lips.

The door to the closet flies open, light spilling in, blinding them. A black silhouette stands in the light and all Secrecy can see is the light reflecting off the brass barrel of a gun. 

Secrecy instinctively moves backwards, bumping into the back wall of the closet. Teeth flash as the man opens his mouth but before he can make a sound, Merk's arm comes up under Secrecy's elbow, pointing her truncheon at the man. It glows with arcane energy and for the blink of an eye, an arc of light shoots out from it and the man drops. He twitches a bit and then stops moving, except for shallow breathing.

Secrecy looks at the truncheon with new interest. "That's a nice tool you have there."

Merk smiles at her and steps over the unconscious man. She looks around the destroyed room and sighs. "It's gonna take a while to catalogue what was stolen." She steps to a window, presses a hidden button at the side and opens it. Outside, sirens can be heard but they seem to be on the other side of the building.

Keeping her steps light, Secrecy comes up to Merk's side. The detective is her usual, professional self, but Secrecy still sees the wonderful woman who just shook in her arms. But she can't stay. 

"This is my cue to leave, I guess," she says, watching Merk to gauge her reaction. The detective blushes adorably but her hand plays with the handcuffs on her belt. Secrecy's eyes go to the glowing truncheon and she swallows against the unease that rises in her. 

"I know," Merk finally says with a sigh. "I should be arresting you but..." She looks into Secrecy's eyes. "You can go but I can't let you steal anything."

"Some of us have to make a living," Secrecy protests.

"Give me the Gnarl."

"The what?"

Detective Merk holds her hand out and raises an eyebrow. 

Secrecy rolls her eyes and digs into her pocket, fishing out the strange egg and hands it to Merk.

Merk takes the thing and wraps it in a piece of velvet. "Now go, before someone realizes that they should be watching the back of the building too."

Secrecy climbs on the window sill. "You would have thought to assign someone to this side." 

"Of course I would have."

Secrecy grins. "How do they even function without you?"

"No idea. Now go before I change my mind." 

Secrecy leans forward, kissing Merk one last time. Then she wills her beating heart to calm down and slips out of the window and jumps over to the next lower roof. Steam rises up from the overflow pipes, laying a white fog over the city.

Before the steam swallows her up, Secrecy turns back to the window. Detective Merk is watching her and Secrecy holds the blue glowing daggers up to wave at her. 

Secrecy can just about make out a frown on Merk's beautiful face and smiles. She will have to meet her again soon to apologize for this. 

  
  



End file.
